


Play her to me

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Sherlock is visiting Eurus. They play together, as they always do. Until Eurus points out that he is playing the melody of Molly Hooper.





	Play her to me

With his eyes closed, Sherlock lets his fingers dance on the strings and caresses them with his bow. He’s lost in the other world, where nothing exists but the melody he makes his violin sing. It has always been a favorite place of his, and it is even more dear to him now that his melody is not alone. Perfect harmony. That’s what playing with Eurus is. Peace. A conversation. Sometimes she leads the way, sometimes he does. But they are always together.

When they play, they are not alone.

Only in the furthest corner of his mind does he feel his aching back, his stiff legs and the tension in his arms. It must have been hours again. He doesn’t mind. He can continue for another hour or two.  
That’s why he is surprised when her melody dies all of a sudden.

Darkness. A sharp sting in his chest. Fear.

He opens his eyes and inhales deeply. The light is hurting his eyes. Reality is pushing him down.   
Eurus is looking at him, violin and bow in hand.

“You’re playing her.”

The sting in his chest again.  
“Why?”  
She tilts her head to the side, her blue eyes watching him closely.  
“I don’t-”  
“Not why are you playing her. Why are you playing her to me?”  
He opens his mouth without having an answer. It’s difficult to keep up with her fast mind.  
“Is it because I’m female? Because I’m your sister?”  
She blinks and tilts her head to the other side.  
“It’s because I know”, she answers her own question, “because I knew before you did.”  
They look at each other, both minds racing. It’s almost as if they discuss telepathically.  
“Ew, gross, I don’t want to hear about that”, she suddenly says. His eyes widen and his pale cheeks blush.  
While he is trying to compose himself, Eurus places her violin on her shoulder again.  
“Fine. Tell me.”  
Her eyes dart to his violin.   
She wants him to play her.   
Sherlock looks at his instrument and suddenly, all the words are gone and his head his full of music.

Her music.

So many melodies, only for her. His heart is beating faster.  
He looks up. There is a little smile on Eurus’ lips. Her eyes look into him, encourage him…dare him.

Sharing Molly with her is dangerous. Mycroft warned him. But when he looks at her, Sherlock only sees his brilliant, genius sister.

Eurus is his family.

He trusts her.

Still, his heart is beating faster when he positions his violin. He stares at the strings, his head so full of her music he doesn’t know where to start.

“Every story has a beginning, Sherlock.”

His eyes dart to Eurus. One melody is getting louder.   
Barts. Her eyes. Her smile. Her cheerful giggle. The warmth of her hand.

“There she is”, Eurus says softly and simutaneously the siblings position their fingers and bows. She really is the mind of this century, he thinks and smiles at her.

Then he closes his eyes and the first, soft note fills the room. Eurus joins in flawlessly. Somehow she helps to sharpen the memories, lets Molly shine with the beauty Sherlock failed to see for so long.  
She helps him to feel her; and what he feels for her. This time it is not forced with bombs and coffins. There is no fear to lose her for good.

It’s just Molly.

His home.

His heart.

They play and play, the most beautiful music Sherlock has ever heard.

Molly…

When his head is empty, the last note echoes through the room. His head is clear. His chest feels light and warm.  
He opens his eyes. A tear rolls down his cheek.   
There is one on Eurus’ cheek, as well.

For a long time, they look at each other.  
“Thank you”, he finally says, his voice shaky.  
Eurus nods and puts her violin down.  
“Tell her it was me. She will understand.”  
“I don’t think she will.”  
“Of course she will, Sherlock. You just told me.”   
He takes a deep breath and puts the violin back into the case.  
They never make a big fuss about goodbyes, so Sherlock simply nods and smiles. The elevator doors slide open when her voice sounds behind him.

“Apologize for me, will you?”

He turns around. She is sitting on her bed, legs crossed, violin in her lap. Her blue eyes are soft.  
Sherlock nods and steps into the elevator.

“I like her”, does he hear her say just as the doors slide close.


End file.
